


Your Heart Is Still Mine

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Haiku, Het, POV Male Character, Poetry, Short, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiku for beacon_hills @ LJ. Laura is gone but Derek can't get over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Is Still Mine

The darkest woods,  
can't free me from your ghost.  
Or your beating heart.


End file.
